The 41st Millenium
by A Victorian Romance
Summary: In the grim darkness of the future there is only war.
1. introduction

Naraku prepared to strike what would be the final blow; Sango and Miroku lay broken and bleeding upon the ground as their hands parting for the last time. Nearby Inu Yasha's shattered body lay blood stained upon the ground, Tetsaga's mighty blade jutting out from his chest, while Kisturi and Shippo hid terrified in the bushes. Then Kagomé rose from the ground, clutching her broken arm.

"You will not harm them!"

"What do you think, young miko, will stop me?"

Then from the forest stepped a mighty warrior clothed in full samurai armor.

"I will half-breed."

"Sesshomaru the sword has changed you, made you soft."

"I have changed but naught you filthy half-breed. Now step away from my brother, or die filth."

"But Sesshomaru is not your dream to see your half-breed brother dead."

"Yes but it is not this day and when that day does come it is I who will have the honor of killing him, but not this day."

"I beg to differ!" Naruku cried as he struck his final blow but before that fateful strike hit there was a blinding flash of light and when Naraku's vision returned his foes were not but stone.

For countless millennia the statues were revered as sacred artifacts but during the 40th millenium five of the statues were stolen by raiders and found their final home in the eye of terror and there they slept for another thousand years. But their sleep would soon end and their lives change like all things do within the twisted energy of the eye of terror. And in the grim darkness of the future there is only war.


	2. Miroku's Awakening

Miroku woke up from a long sleep, his vision blurred by the light in the room. As he looked around his vision slowly came back into focus. He discovered he was in a great hall with walls of gold, encrusted with precious gems. The furniture was of great craftsmanship and the floor was soft and warm, covered in the pelts of mighty beasts and in the midst of this splendor stood a massive warrior. His armored form stood a full 2 feet taller than the monk.

"So the stone man awakens after countless millennia of slumber."

"Who are you, were am I and were are the others."

"The other statues are scattered amongst the worlds of the eye. The smallest two were paid to the mercenary Tau of the Farsight enclave. I am Merandile, sorcerer lord of the thousand sons. You are in the heart of my citadel on Ranadle VI within the eye of terror."

"What do you mean by worlds? No man has ever left even the confines of earth never mind other worlds!"

"Your sleep has been long indeed. The Imperium of man spreads a million worlds and on each world we, the chosen of the chaos gods, make war on the false emperor. Legend has it you fought him over 40 thousand years ago when not even the black library was yet built by the Eldar. In the final battle he turned you unto stone. Perhaps you still wish to see him cast down?"

"If it is of Naraku you speak than yes."

"Excellent because after all these thousands of years he has built himself a new body. He is free of the golden throne. But he is a space marine. Now you stand no chance against him. You need the services of one of few men who in the realm of chaos know the secret of the space marines' creation. Bile enter, your patient is here." With that another massive warrior entered the room with several equally huge men following him, pushing barbaric arrays of arcane surgical tools.

"Strap him to the table," barked Fabius bile as his assistants bound Miroku barely clothed to a cold steel table as various tube and needles pumped pulsating liquids into his body. One of Bile's assistants removed the brace sealing the wind tunnel for Miroku's arm and was instantly drawn into it's maw along with countless priceless treasures until Bile managed to reseal the hell hole.

"You are mighty indeed stone man. The power of the warp in the palm of your hand…" But Miroku heard him not over the screams of his own agony.

Three days later Miroku awoke in a room similar to the one he awoke in earlier. Miroku examined his surroundings. Soon his eyes came to rest upon a mirror, where upon he noticed that he had undergone great change. He was two feet taller than before; a giant among men and his muscles were tenfold their original size. He had become just as the men he had met earlier.

The sorcerer entered the room as Miroku looked at the mirror.

"Greetings stone man, the surgery was a success. You are now become a chaos marine, nay a sorcerer of the thousand sons. I have a gift, follow me." With that Merandile led Miroku through the long winding corridor outside the chamber to the bottom most hall of the citadel. They finally came upon a hall with gates so massive as to dwarf even the two giants who stood before it. When they entered Miroku was blown away by treasures beyond his imagining, armor of finest craftsmanship and weapons mighty beyond reckoning amidst stacks of treasure not any words could describe. And at the center was a suit of flawless armor with a massive staff crackling with mystic energy.

"A gift stone man, the armor of Ahriman, the chief librarian of the thousand sons. He was struck down in psychic battle with the false emperor shortly after he acquired his new body. I brought his armor back from the battle field; his body was completely turned to ash because he was fool enough to remove the helm. Also the right arm was blown off. Still we repaired it and during your three day slumber we created a new one, more suited to your, unique qualities. Simply say 'chaos unleashed' to unleash the hellhole's power. When you no longer need it simply say 'chaos bound'."

"Thank you Merandile for this mighty gift. But why have you gifted me with these things? Surely there must be a reason for your generosity sorcerer."

"Aye there is. There is only one thing in the realm of chaos that can bind together a legion, command an army, and lead the servants of the dark gods unto battle. That is strength, and to have done battle with the false emperor and survived implies strength greater than even the war master Horus ever wielded. I ask you to lead us stone man unto battle against the false emperor. What is your name stone man?"

"Miroku."

"I bow unto you Lord Miroku, master of the thousand sons." And with that Merandile knelt before Miroku, who had almost completely donned the archaic suit, and presented him with an armored crown. The golden helm shone as light refracted from its many faceted jewels.

"Well then, make ready for war. We leave come the dawn."


	3. The Demon

As Miroku awoke an unwitting pawn of Merandile yet more of the stone warriors stirred through out the eye. These particular pieces were quite extraordinary compared to the others. You see these two were a pair, long known as the Demon's Lover. The statues had a most remarkable owner as well, none other than Abaddon the despoiler, war master of the black legion.

Kagome and Inu Yasha dragged themselves towards the wall, propping their injured forms against it as they groggily remembering what had transpired, at least from their perspective just moments ago. Attempting to discern how they had come to be in the cold half-light of their metallic prison, well they were nowhere near awake enough to tackle that question. Outside their cell they could hear voices.

"It's as I told you war master, the Demon's Lover, it came to life!" The static tones announced.

"If what you have told me is true, I'll be pleased. If not you'll be the flesh hounds next meal. UMDERSTOOD WORM!? Good."

With a mechanical hiss the doors to the cell opened. The two voices from outside the chamber's confines new had faces. Giant warriors, ten feet easily, one in full plated armor blacker than pitch, the other clad in blackened armor so heavy, so immense that it would be impossible to describe it here, a massive metal claw secured to the right hand. The more heavily armored man examined Inu Yasha and Kagome with mild interest. He turned to the other man.

"These two were the Demon's Lover statue?"

"Yessir!"

"Congratulations, it seems you're no longer on the menu. Out of my sight before I change my mind." The armored behemoth bolted from the room faster than Inu Yasha thought possible in that heavy plate. The giant then turned his attention to Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Seems the Demon's Lover is in need of some restoration. GET THEM TO THE APOTHECARY MAGGOTS!"

Before they could respond, the two were dragged from the room by yet another group of strange men, albeit of a more normal size. Kagome screamed in protest but the only response was a dull blow to the head. Abaddon turned to one of his smaller minions.

"Summon Bile."

Throughout the eye of terror there are many legions of chaos marines, some obscure, some legendary. One particular legion though are known as the most bloodthirsty legion in the galaxy, the World Eaters who fight across a thousand worlds in a thousand wars all in the name of the blood god Khorne. Amongst the battle-crazed ranks of the World Eaters, a single man stands as the embodiment of the blood god's rage, whose unquenchable blood lust made him legend. They called him the betrayer.

Khârn stood before the pyramid of skulls taken for the blood god. Behind him stood scarcely 100 berserkers, the only chaos marines mad enough to serve with the infamous betrayer, who was as likely to kill friend, as he was foe. There he stood as his fellow berserkers brought in the spoils of the latest battle. They had taken from the thousand sons stronghold another thousand skulls for their lord Khorne, and countless artifacts piled before the great heap of skulls. At the foot of the pyramid was the crown jewel of their recent plundering, the statue known as the Dog of War. The ancient statue of an armored warrior with bestial arm and canine tail, armed for war.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" The berserkers screamed amidst the barbaric splendor of the now conquered stronghold. From the base of the pyramid Khârn's rage filled voice joined the cacophony of his brothers war chant.

"KILL, MAIM, BURN! KILL, MAIM, BURN! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" The blood fueled cries echoed through the hall. The thirst for battle, it could be felt in the gore reeking air that had witnessed a massacre. They reveled their service to the blood god, and Khorne always rewards his faithful servants. At the height of the madmen's frenzy Khârn brought down the screaming blade of his chain axe on the ancient statue. The stone cracked, and then shattered with such violent force that Khârn was hurled back some 50 feet. As the dust cleared a white robed man stood before them, arrayed in armor and geared for war. Sesshomaru once again walked among the living.


End file.
